Relentless Teasing
by Zeuphrosyne
Summary: Bella's younger brother, William who is 16, lives among the Cullen's. He loves teasing them but absolutely craves to piss them off even if he is the only weak human there. The best part of it? He doesn't care. Set 5 years post BD. AU/ HUMOR.


Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except for William,Adrian,Rob and Emma.

A/N : This story crossed my mind since a long time and I finally want to give it a go. The Cullen's all live together in a big house with Jacob, and Renesmée is fully grown up now. Edward, Bella, William , Jacob, Renesmée, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are all in high school in the same grade but I won't make up a cover for them because it's not the goal of this story, so you can imagine it (Rose and Jasper are twins for exemple etc..). This story is **rated M** , **not because of lemons** , but because of the **language** and William's **explicit teasing**. There will be some **violence** too from our favorite angry vampires ;). What? Didn't I mention that they love to retaliate against their dear human brother?

The chapters won't be very long and will usually won't following each other.

I apologize in advance for any misspellings I will make, I am only 16 and I am not an english native speaker.

* * *

I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night by some noises which came from my dear sister Bella. I saw the time on the clock, 3:00 AM, fucking great. Did I really need to remind them that some people in this house need to sleep in order to be fully recovered for the day? I silently opened my door and went as near as possible to Bella and Edward's bedroom without being noticed.

"You're so incredible love." Said a husky and deep voice.

"We should do it more often like this, I fucking love it when you're rough with me." Bella responded breathlessly.

"As you wish baby."Edward said.

I quickly returned to my room before they quit their bedroom to come back in the living room where everyone was. Damn it! I missed the most important part, but I didn't care because I just wanted an occasion to finally avenge myself from the humiliation they so nicely made to me a few days ago. Well, I said that because obviously they are saying the same fucking sentences in every of their lovemaking, which they think I can't heard, since I know them and I knew their sentences by heart by now so I just waited the occasion to finally put my plan in place for, well, today.

The teasing was the most important part in this family since always. And of course, since I am the only fucking human there, they all think that I am defensless against them. Well, it's true but damn it, I am William Swan , what the hell I will think of myself if I let my humanly weaknesses get the upper hand on me?

I actually loved to be the only human, yeah I know I'm crazy, but I have so much fun to use my "I'm just human, you wouldn't harm me" card with them, I always won. Well, to say I had never finished with a broken bone because of a angry/jealous Edward would be the biggest lie in the wolrd, but I knew I deserved it and it was a part of the game, and the funniest one. Not to be in pain I mean, it fucking hurts, but to continue to tease them even if I am in a weak position. I never give up until I decide to.

Oh, it will be so much fun today..

* * *

I chose to sit with Adrian,Rob and Emma today. They were my only human friends who could enjoy some embarrassing and explicit stories, so it was perfect for now. I saw my family who were sitting at their usual table and began to cuddle and talk to each other, how cute it was. I was so glad that Edward couldn't read my mind like Bella, thanks mom or dad, because it would ruin every plans I would have. I saw Alice mouthing "Don't fucking start" to me and she looked slightly embarrassed, god I love her because now every one of them is watching me. Let's the fun began...

"A very interesting event happened last night." I told my friends with the most annoying voice I could use. God, I could already saw Bella and Edward shot me death stares.

"Enlighten us, Will." Rob giggled among with Emma and Adrian, who were clearly used to my teasing.

"Well, I was woken up by some strange noises which were coming from my dear sister's bedroom."I began.

I could see Edward trying to calm himself down by squeezing the table beneath his hands, like Bella. The others were unsuccessfully trying to hide their smirks. I didn't even said anything yet, that will be so funny.

"I silently approach their room, and what did I heard? A wild intercourse." I burst into laughters among with my friends.

"You should imitate them, it will be so funny." Emma said.

Then the fun began.

"Hmmmmmm Bellaaa, you are so perfeect and beautifuul. I am the luckieest maaan in the wooorld, you smell soooo good." I couldn't continue because I would have fallen from my chair from laughing.

"Fuck I'm dying man, continue."Rob encouraged me.

"Oooh Edward pleaase I can't stand it anymore." I continue. "What do you want babe, tell me and I will give it to you."I imitated Edward.

God, what did I have to laugh so fucking much, I need to finish that before I get myself killed. I dared look at my family, Emmett was on the floor, Bella and Edward were being calmed down by the others who were still catching their unnecessary breaths, well except for Jacob and Nessie.

"I need you inside me right fucking now! Don't hold yourself back love, fuck me roughly!" I began to try to imitate Bella physically, legs spread wide, and breathing with difficulty.

"Goood Bella it's so fucking good to be inside your pussy, it's the best place in the world I would love to spend in forever." Then I faked some kisses in the air to make the situation more realistic. "So wet for me love." I managed to make a purr-like sound.

"You are mine, fucking mine, always." I continued with kisses between each words.

I didn't even think that my friends were able to listen to me anymore, was it possible to die from laughters? The forks in my victims hands were completly crushed now and I could feel the anger radiating from them. No fucking way I will stop until I am not finished.

"Oooooh youuurs Edward, always am and always be. Edward I think I'm gonna come." I said breathlessly

"Come from me love."I finished.

Then, I feign my most realistic blissful climax thaht I was able to perform. I finally did it, 'oh god it was so well played' I told myself proudly. When I successfully recovered from my almost-dying-state-from-laughing, I look at my family table. I froze when I saw Edward and Bella. They were not my sister and brother-and-law anymore. For the first time in my life, I realized that I had really a death wish. I quickly accepted congratulations from my friends for my performance and left the cafeteria to go to the most unexpected place in the school, the girls toilets.

"I'm so fucking dead" I said to myself half-scared and half-pleased of my actions.

* * *

Sorry if it's short. The next part will be the consequences of Will's teasing ahaha, I hope William will be alive.

So what do you think?


End file.
